


Fear the cute thing

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Underfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happened when I’m isolated and tired of filling out job application. So I did an Underfell thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear the cute thing

He was panting, his ribcage actually heaving as the monster struggled to stay up right, tightening his hold on the warm body that wiggled. He tightened his grip on the human as the Monster turn a left, then blinked to the far right gasping out at the effort to use his magic even that much, before he turned and dropped with a grunt.

It was a few moments, or minutes as he leaned back against the sheltering tree he was under, the pine branches here were always thick enough that in this spot there was no snow. When the shaking started, the monster sighed in exasperation at his pinned captive's response to the cold. He tried to ignore it, not wanting to give the human he was holding any more of a chance to rest as he was.

The rapid Resets and Save loads from killing the human over and over were effecting him now, magic bleeding through his bones like sweat as Sans swallowed. The Monster gave a snarl at feeling the human move again, or it would have been a snarl if he wasn't panting still so it came out like a strangled growl. "Stop that. Just...sit there until I catch my breath."

"...cold..." a small voice said from under Sans' arm, the shivering hadn't stopped even when his claws dug into the old knitted shirt.

"Yeah well," The Monster wasn't looking down, resisting the urge to bare his fangs at the human as if that would help at all. "There's a lot of snow." He did not want to look down at that exhausted little face that had already been tipped up at him a few minutes before coming out of the door once more. It was like the human had resigned to just standing there with her arms out to him and letting the monster kill her over and over and over... never stop asking to be friends.

He did not stop because of what he saw. No. No, he was just getting tired from the resets. That was it. That was the reason his attacks had started to miss by inches then feet on the unmoving target.

The only reason.

Sans looked down, and regretted also soon as he realized he was staring at the human laying limp and passive in his hold. Her smaller hands no longer gripping at the bones in his wrist and on the jacket sleeve, but trying to curl them close to try and breath some warmth into the numbing digits.

Sans twitched once, twice and then with an angry sound that made the human cringe as the monster shifted her. For a moment Frisk felt herself drop onto the ground before the clawed bony hand grabbed at her back. Twisting up the slack in her shirt and knitted over shirt so they became taught around her ribs and felt herself being lifted.

Looking up through her messy bangs at the still growling between the gasps of air, the girl saw a flicker of something familiar before the world turned tipsy. She could see Sand had opened his jacket, and was pulling up the red sweater under it, the kangaroo pouch jingling on the front before the hand holding and supporting her lifted and shoved. A few bone edges scraped her through the knitted sleeves, making Frisk give a soft whine as the human found herself man handled again, though in a different way, Sans grasping her ankles and pushed, then the world was dark and warm.

Frisk looked around, confused at first before realizing she was sitting on a pillow, her back, shoulder and head rested against the inside of a ribcage far bigger and thicker than a human's would be. Half leaning on the pillow and the supporting spinal column, as wide as two of her hands if not more, frisk couldn't help shivering again at the feeling of a thick, powerful magical field was wrapping around her thin frame.

"Don't move in there." Sans said, his voice grudging and embarrassed that he had done this, hesitating a moment before pushing his shirt down and then zipping his jacket. He growled, almost pulled his jacket off before leaning back on the tree once more, if a big more heavily than before.

With a defeated sigh he shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his black jacket, ducking his chin down as the skeletal Monster was all too aware of the small movements of the human before she just went limp.

He _was not_ increasing the heat that radiated off his bones with a little magic for the kid. No. Not at all, he just wanted a better buffer against the cold air.

Sans _was not_ doing anything but keeping the human trapped so he could rest. This was easier just in case his grip had slackened and she got away.

Sans _did not_ like the feeling of the human in his magical field, no matter how soft and small she felt.

And he _wasn't_ surprised at all when Sans jerked awake several hours later, only to find that the human hadn't escaped. Clearly she was still terrified of him to do as told and not move from where he put her.

Clearly.

The Monster glared at the underside of the tree branches, faintly hearing his brother's voice made him twitch but he didn't move to answer or investigate. His focus soon turning to realizing that a small hand had been resting on one of his ribs as if seeking comfort.

Twitching again, Sans growled, heard a faint sleepy hum from the human and growled again as he heaved himself off the tree and up to his feet. "Stop that." He ordered, flashing his fangs at the tree bark, golden eye tooth the only one not shifting shape. The Monster flexed ins arms, working his fingers in his pockets but his gaze turned sullen. "Soft little brat." He grumbled and started walking, taking two steps before wrapping his magic tight enough around the human he heard her squeak and grinned before blinking.

Teleporting past his brothers deadly traps of ice, spears and razored bones to the edge of village. Sans stumbled, leaning his left shoulder on a tree, under the shelter of another on where no one would see him. Very few knew he could teleport, he liked to keep it that way.

As Sans stalked into the village, he noted with some amusement he was avoided, even when he kicked opened the door to the noisy Grillby's those inside barely reacted. Yet no one got in Sans' way to the bar, likely assuming the sour and growling skeleton had gotten into another fight with his brother out in the woods.

The hidden Frisk hugged herself as Sans' voice vibrated around her, snapping out an order, but not missing the lower grumble of wanting it to go. She stayed quiet despite the loud music and raised voices, some familiar but aggressively yelling.

Sans grabbed up the two bottles of ketchup and mustard that had been set by the bag of his food. Turning he didn't say anything, Grillby knew that Sans was good for the money, but like many others just didn't want to set off the skeleton- he had to get the dogs to pick out bones out of his bar a few too many times to want to go through that again.

Sans kicked the door open again on his way out, pausing after a few steps to take in the quiet, tilting his head to listen for his brother's voice, though he was pretty sure Papyrus couldn't run _that_ fast. He covered the rest of the distance to his once shared, now barricaded home on foot. Having to walk around the corner to be sure no one was watching to blink inside. No one lived here but him, and Sans checked that the doors and bone window bars were fine and would hold.

Sulking up the stairs, and starting to breath heavy again from even the small amount of extra weight, Sans deposited the large order of food down on a table and headed to the one bathroom of the house.

After chasing out the spiders with the threat of magic, and banishing them down the drain, Sans gave the spiders a full thirty seconds head start before running the water. After it was warm and the tub was starting to fill, the Monster dropped down to his knees and unzipped his jacket at last.

"Out." He _wasn't_ sad to have to let go of the little human with his magic, no he _wasn't_. Sans didn't care as he tugged on the human, didn't mean to let her support herself on his arm at all. "Take this off." Sans demanded, his claws catching on the faded knitted sweater of the human, scowling as it seemed to take too long and the girl was moving stiffly to do as told.

He was pretending not to notice how the human was staring longingly at the hot water. Frisk took a hesitant step forward, the girl wanting to reach out, her throat was dry- she came up short as boney hands caught her shoulders, tugging off the sweater the rest of the way, tossed back over Sans shoulder. The child didn't say anything, though squeaked when a growling voice ordered her to finish taking the cloths off, claw tips catching on her dirty shirt with disapproval.

And then the deadly growling slowed, trailing off. The claws shifted, retracting to become smooth bone again as they lightly touched some of the burn marks from acidic 'tears' and fire. Frisk lifted her head, but didn't dare turn around just yet as Sans leaned over to turn off the water.

Just when she was about to move those long bone hands grasp the girl around the middle to lift and put her in the water. The tub only filled up past her knees, but it was warm even as Frisk whined at the sting from the water as she sank down to sit.

"Stop whimpering brat." Sans growled, pulling his fur jacket off and shoving up his sleeves, but despite the tone in his voice, and the at times somewhat too hard scrubbing and the soap stinging, the Monster wasn't really trying to hurt Frisk anymore. Letting her drink even from a cup before she was hauled out of the warm water and a too large towel wrapped around her.

She didn't resist being carried out, being plopped on a couch or told to stay put, because she's clean, and warm for a change. Frisk can't help smiling as she hugs the towel around her, trying to comb out her hair a bit with her fingers.

"What's that for?" Sans snapped seeing her expression as he came back with the food and a clothing piece that was too big.

Frisk looked back at him innocently, squeaking as the hoodie was tossed at her.

"Hurmph," Sans snorted, "Put that on for now- don't get it filthy like what you had on." He kicked off his slippers and plopped down on the couch, taking out his food first, and dropping the bag with the smaller box by the human. "Be a good pet and eat." He grumbled, keeping the two bottles for himself to drink.

"Thank you..." a soft voice spoke up after twenty minutes of contented munching and glaring at the far wall.

Sans grunted, "Don't be happy, you're just... I'm not being nice."

"Okay." Frisk smiled, slurring her words from the last mouthful.

"I'm _not a nice monster._ " Sans hissed, glaring at the wall hard enough that he could feel a bit of magic brushing his left eye socket.

And then the world stopped.

Frisk had crawled closer, wrapping her arms around the monster's wrist left wrist and resting her head on his leg, facing the back of the couch.

Sans twitched, his claws forming half way but though his arm twitch he just couldn't jerk it free. His other hand moved but almost as if against his will just rested over the still damp hair.

With and explosive sigh Sans, defeated at long last, slouched back down again the couch, moving to pull Frisk into his lap. "You're just a pet now. That's it."

"Can we get Flowy?" an innocent voice asked.

"..." Eyes half lidded, drooping to close again, Sans grumbled lowly, "...in a few days you can have your stupid weak flower kid."

Sans tried very hard not to admit he liked the feeling of being hugged by small arms, nor that he was wrapping an arm around the girl as she snuggled against him. And he really didn't lower his head to press his teeth against the human's head in the equivalent of a kiss.


End file.
